


stellar luck

by ElasticElla



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mark, Erica swears off a lot of things: Harvard douches, men, programmers, and any club she’s ever seen him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stellar luck

After Mark, Erica swears off a lot of things: Harvard douches, men, programmers, and any club she’s ever seen him in. It would be bordering on ridiculous if it didn’t have such a small impact on her life. There are plenty of other places to eat and drink, lately she’s been more interested in women, Mark was the only one she knew from Harvard- a setup from Stacy, and Stacy only knew him through a programming ex-girlfriend of hers. All in all, it keeps her content and moving forward. 

She doesn’t swear off random parties, but she does tend to avoid them. They have a nasty habit of at least one person coming up to her and talking to her about facebook and her ex, as if she cares. She made an account one night. three beers in, because damn it, the site was good. 

Mark tried to add her a few weeks later.

She never replies, pettily imagining him checking up on her page and never getting an answer. It makes her feel better, and vindictive, and the next night she goes to his favorite bar. 

He isn’t there of course, he’s off in California playing genius creator or whatever, but it still feels like a victory. Erica Albright is back.

She meets him at a club, right after her last midterm. Everything is right again, her friends are all dancing and smiling, and a hot stranger is interested in her. Better yet, he feels like the first person in months who hasn’t known who her ex-boyfriend is. He moves well, dancing them to an edge, quiet enough to ask, “Do you want a drink?” 

And she’s warm everywhere, and he’s really fucking pretty, so she says, “Only if it’s back at mine.” 

He laughs and nods, and they’re off. They stumble into her apartment, almost tripping over the newly stripped clothes. She doesn’t even know his name, and while she may care in the morning, right now, she just _wants_. 

He moans prettily too, and is really good with his fingers, and Erica thinks she’ll have to keep him around for a few more nights. A half dozen orgasms later she passes out on top of him, his fingers still petting through her hair when she loses consciousness. 

The morning comes soft and warm, and she’s faintly surprised he’s still here. 

“Hey,” he says, voice raspy still, and she considers derailing the inevitable- what if he read the blog post?- god that would put one hell of a damper on her morning. “We never got around to names- I’m Sean Parker.”

Erica groans into his chest, “No.”

He lets out a light chuckle, “Don’t tell me that you’re one of the musicians that tried to sue me.”

It’s cute, he’s cute- of course he is, this has been established quite thoroughly. Once again, her luck is just stellar. “No. I’m Erica Albright.” 

It takes a minute for the name to click and Sean awkwardly pats her shoulder. “Sorry. Should I go?”

Erica sits up, looking at the gorgeous- and apparently brilliant- man in her bed. Earlier she decided _he_ didn’t matter anymore, and he certainly wasn’t influencing what was bound to be a handful of hookups without any calls afterwards. 

Erica smiles, hands beginning to explore his shoulders, “Only if you want to.”


End file.
